


Kick Start my Heart (When You Shine it in my Eyes)

by mariposaroja



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Finn is an idiot (injured), Hospital Setting, M/M, Poe is the hot af doctor, cue awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariposaroja/pseuds/mariposaroja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Finn ends up in the Emergency Room and Poe is his (unmercifully hot) doctor</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that came to mind last night and I just had to write it because these two have taken over my life and I'm strangely okay with it.

‘It’s just a big misunderstanding’ Finn thinks, and protests, as the nurse comes at him with a very big and very sharp needle, attempting to get him hooked up to an IV that he really doesn’t need. “I’m fine, really. Seriously. I’m really _fine_.”

The nurse gives a low ‘hmmph’, as if she’s heard that one too many times before, continuing in her attempts to impale him. “Just relax, we’ll look after you.”

 _But I really don’t need to be looked after. Where the hell is Rey?? She needs to get her ass here and saaavvvee meeee._ “I really am fine, I promise. I didn’t even hit my head that hard, see!” he insists, just a little bit frantic, using his free hand to poke at the spot in question on the top of his head, trying not to let the dull pain it caused show in his expression, forcing a (probably very unconvincing) smile in an attempt to advance his cause. _OUCH._

He instantly knows what she’s thinking: it was hard enough to knock him unconscious for about five minutes, but, really, what’s a temporary lapse of consciousness between friends? Once he’s fully hooked up, the nurse gets to work on attaching a heart monitor, and all hope Finn has of making a speedy getaway goes well and truly out the window. A very soft, but thankfully steady, beeping fills the room and Finn shifts on the bed, thinking he might as well make himself comfortable. _Rey is going to love this…_

Unfortunately, the movement displaces his carefully, strategically even, positioned hospital gown that really didn’t leave much to the imagination, but at least the woman has the decency to turn her attention to his chart so that he can fix himself while he attempted to maintain what little bit of dignity he had left.

“The doctor should be along soon. I’ll be about too so if there’s anything you need just press the button and I’ll be here as quick as I can.”

Nodding his understanding, Finn watches her disappear through the curtain, closing it behind her, before letting his head fall back against the pillow. As he stares at the ceiling, counting the clinically white tiles for lack of anything better to do, he wonders why these sort of things always happen to him.

 

It’s hard to tell how much time has passed- Finn swears it could be hours but in reality it’s probably just a matter of minutes- before the sound of the curtain opening causes him to raise his head quickly, a bit too quickly for his current state apparently as the room begins to spin momentarily. Once it comes back into focus, however, he’s faced with another problem.

Finn’s jaw drops, much to his embarrassment, the moment he lays eyes on the doctor with his perfectly curly dark hair, big brown eyes and tan skin that contrasts beautifully with the dazzling white of his shirt. The guy is the last thing he’s expecting and he doesn’t know whether to curse his luck once again or count himself lucky.

“Good afternoon,” the man smiles, practically turning him into a puddle as he extends his hand to shake his patient’s, “I’m Dr Dameron and you must be Mr-“

“Finn, just Finn,” he interrupts, his brain taking a moment to catch up with his big mouth, a blush creeping over his cheeks.

To his relief, Dr Dameron smiles even brighter, nodding as he picks up the chart from the foot of the bed. “Well, Finn, how are you feeling? Nurse Pava has told me that you hit your head quite hard…” the smile fades quite a bit at that, concern taking its place.

 _This isn’t good._ “It was a bit of a freak accident; I really didn’t see that sign…” Meaning: ‘I’m not usually this much of an idiot’.

The doctor chuckles at that and Finn’s sure it’s one of the most endearing sounds he’s ever heard. “Hey, it happens. Have you experienced any dizziness or nausea since you came to? Headaches?”

 _Well, you’re not exactly helping with that first one…_ “No nausea. The spit I hit is a bit… tender and dizziness… just a little but I think I just moved my head too quickly.”

Now frowning, Dr Dameron places the file on the table at the foot of the bed, pulling his torch from the pocket of his shirt. His hand gently comes to rest on the side of Finn’s head, thumb pressing against his forehead as he checks the reaction of his pupils. It’s pretty innocuous, the smell of the doctor’s cologne filling his nostrils, intoxicating him, his heart rate increasing just a little bit…

Or maybe not _just_ a little bit…

He’d completely forgotten about the heart monitor that was clamped around his index finger. And it was bad, really bad… A frantic beeping fills the room and Finn just wants the ground to open and swallow him up because _really_? Not the time. Mortified beyond possible belief, even more so by the fact that Dr Dameron instantly stops what he’s doing, a mixture of concern and shock etched on his face, Finn desperately tried to get his traitorous heartbeat under control.

“Woah, woah, woah! Are you alright?”

“I’m fine! It’s, uh, it’s nothing. Just… nothing. I’m fine, I promise.”

“I’m not so sure… I think it may be a good idea to send you for some scans, just to make sure there’s nothing sinister going on.” Finn wants to tell him that there’s really no need, that it’s completely unnecessary, but he doesn’t get the chance because the doctor is checking his reactions once again, more rigorously than before, the other man’s face mere inches away from his, his breath hot and tickly against his cheek.

Once again, his heartbeat goes from 0-60 real quick.

And Finn can’t decide whether it’s a relief or a curse that Dr Dameron pauses for a second, undoubtedly putting two and two together, taking a step back once again, watching him curiously all the while, as if to test his theory. Finn almost sees the ‘Oh… _Oh_.’ in his expression and swears the older man’s cheeks turn a light shade of pink. “Sorry about that,” he smirks, eyebrow cocked almost mischievously, as if he didn’t really mean that apology at all.

Mercifully, Finn thinks, the doctor looks more pleased with himself than anything. Because, really, it’s hard to think of anything that is more blatantly flattering. He wants to reply, he really does, but he can’t, can’t find the words. Instead, he lets his head fall back against the pillow once again, gaze now fixed on the ceiling or anywhere that decidedly isn’t the outrageously attractive doctor. _I’m an idiot that knocked himself out by walking into a sign, now wearing nothing but a flimsy hospital gown._

Obviously sensing his discomfort, the doctor smiles sympathetically. “Here, I don’t think this is necessary…”

Finn feels the other man’s hand on his for a moment, willing his heart rate to remain steady so as not to add insult to injury, but it proves to be unnecessary as the beeping stops altogether. _Thank god_. “I… uh, thanks.”

“No problem,” the doctor tries his best not to smile knowingly as he picks up the file once again in an attempt to restore some sense of normality, “But I need you to be straight with me; are you experiencing any pain or discomfort or is there anything wrong in general that I should know about? Because your pupils are fully reactive and the lack of vomiting and nausea is a very good sign-“

“Is everything okay?” Nurse Pava, as the doctor had called her, stuck her head around the curtain, concern evident on her face.

“Everything’s fine, Jessika. Nothing I can’t handle,” Dr Dameron assures her, such a subtly mischievous smile on his face that Finn can’t help but blush even more. Rolling her eyes, she mutters something along the lines of ‘why am I not surprised’ before disappearing once again, making a point of pulling the curtain shut dramatically.

Deciding the best thing for all involved is to pointedly ignore that, Finn tries to remember what he had been about to say. “It’s really just a throbbing. I’m sure I’ll be fine once I get home and sleep for a couple of hours.”

“That’s not happening, I’m sorry to tell you,” the doctor scoffs, “I’m afraid you’ll have to stay here for at least a couple of hours so that we can monitor you. You’re right, it’s probably nothing but it’s better to be safe than sorry. Which means that, _unfortunately_ , you’ll have to put up with me for a little while longer. We’ll give you something for the pain and you can relax for a while. Is there anyone you’d like me to call? Family? Girlfriend?” _Boyfriend?_

Figuring his cheeks would be permanently red from now on, Finn shakes his head, causing him to wince in pain. “The nurse already called Rey. My friend. My _best_ friend,” he adds, much too quickly for it to be natural, “definitely not my girlfriend.” _Please stop talking._

Chuckling softly, Dr Dameron nods, pushing one of his fallen shirt sleeves up once again. “Well I’ll have a nurse point her in the right direction when she gets here. It wouldn’t do to have you suffering all alone.”

Finn thinks he’d rather suffer alone than have to endure Rey’s teasing when she found out about this, about _all_ of this. Because, really, it’s just his luck that he would drop his phone on the street, completely decimating the screen. It’s just his luck that he would sigh, pick it up and then slam the top of his head into a ‘no parking’ sign that he’s pretty sure wasn’t there before. It’s just his luck that he would be knocked unconscious and then taken to hospital. And it’s _definitely_ his luck that his doctor would seem more like a Greek god than a mere mortal like himself.

Finn just gives a ‘hmmph’ as if to say ‘we’ll see about that’.

The doctor nods in understanding, chewing on his bottom lip momentarily. “I’ll be back to check on you in about half an hour. If you need anything in the meantime, just push the button.” He glances back just as he’s about to make his way out through the curtain, giving him a smile that could only be described as devastatingly beautiful, “Don’t even think about running away on me.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Finn mutters to himself.

And he actually means it.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey arrives and Finn has even _more_ fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your response to the last chapter! You are the best! This would have come sooner but for the fact that I injured my wrist while playing guitar, although I don't quite know how I did it... It must have been my aggressive 'Never Had' playing... ;)  
> So this is the last part and I hope it's not an awful sequel...

“I think I found something belonging to you…” Dr Dameron appears once again, strutting in like he was the too-cool-for-my-own-good protagonist in a 50s movie. Finn thinks that would have distracted him more were it not for the fact that Rey follows closely beyond him, eyebrows practically disappearing above her hair line as she gives him an appreciative thumbs up behind the doctor’s back.

It really doesn’t help one bit.

“Finn…” she sing-songs, far too amused and too little concerned for his liking as she by-passes the doctor, making her way quickly to his bed side. “You’re an idiot,” she says before kissing the top of his head, squeaking a ‘sorry!’ when he gasps in pain. “Doctor, he’s not going to have any permanent damage, is he? Because he really can’t afford to lose any more brain cells…”

 _Give me strength._ “Okay, you can just go right ahead and walk back out-“

Rolling her eyes, Rey places a kiss on his forehead this time. “Always had a flair for the dramatics, this one. Relax.”

He gives Dr Dameron a very unimpressed look, as if to say ‘see what I mean’. “I think I preferred suffering alone.”

The doctor laughs, looking between the two as if he’s trying to figure something out. “Sorry about that one, buddy.” A beeping fills the room, giving Finn PTSD flashbacks momentarily, and Dameron checks the pager that’s fastened to the waist of his pants. “If you’ll excuse me, I’m needed elsewhere but I’ll be back to check on you as soon as I’m finished. Is it safe to leave you two alone or should I get Nurse Pava to supervise…?”

Putting on her best sweet as honey smile, making her friend (her _injured_ friend) scoot over so that she can fit on the bed next to him, Rey waves it off. “We’ll be fine. Right, Finn?”

“Right…”

He looks as if he doesn’t quite believe it but leaves them to it anyway, pulling the curtain shut behind him. It doesn’t take Rey long to pounce. “Jesus Christ, where do they recruit doctors these days? Because I would _definitely_ like to go there…”

“Please, don’t even…” he groans, knowing full well that the chances of that happening are slim to none. And he’s right, but only because Rey knows him well enough to know when there’s something that she can potentially wind him up about for the rest of his natural life. Possibly beyond.

“Sounds promising,” she wags her eyebrows, scooting even closer, “Go on then, what have you done this time?”

“Nothing!” Finn protests and technically it’s the truth, at least in the sense that it was completely out of his control. His heart and its functions rule him, not vice versa.

“Oh come on… you’re practically a tomato! Do you honestly expect me to let it go?”

“That’s exactly what I expect you to believe.” _Damn, do I?_

Pouting, Rey starts to stroke her chin, a sly grin creeping onto her face. “Well I’m calling your bluff. And it’s _evidently_ got something to do with Dr Sexy, MD. This should be fun…”

He instantly cringes at her very uncreative nickname, pressing his index finger against his lips in a (probably futile) attempt to get her to shut her big mouth. He looks around, as if he has x-ray vision and would be actually able to see potential listeners on the other side of the curtain. “I am definitely not telling you anything now.”

 _Is that so? It’s a good thing I anticipated something like this. Well…_ Cocking an eyebrow, Rey reaches over for the paper bag she’d left on the small locker next to the bed, shaking it like kibble in front of a dog for extra effect. “Are you sure? Not even for an extra-spicy, extra-meaty burrito?”

 _This woman is the devil incarnate._ Finn eyes her warily out of the corner of his eye, not wanting to give his hand away completely. “Where from?”

 _Aha._ Rey scoffs. “Maz’ place, where else?”

“Damnit! You don’t fight fair…”

“I never claimed to,” she smirks, handing over the bag with pleasure, “You may proceed.”

 _Fine._ “Please _try_ to keep your laughing to a minimum…”

*

“Oh, _wow_.”

Finn agrees that, all things considered, that’s probably an accurate response. “Yeah.” _So that happened._

Letting out a whoosh of air, smile remaining firmly in place, Rey shakes her head to herself, snatching one of her best friend’s fries. “That’s really one for the ages, you should be proud.”

“I don’t think _proud_ really covers it.”

“Well, at least he was good about it, right? Could have been worse.”

‘No, it really couldn’t,’ he’s about to retort but doesn’t get a chance because the curtain opens partially, Dameron sticking his perfect head of curls through the gap before slipping in.

“Sorry… I would have knocked but, you know, on what?” he laughs and that breaks a least a little bit of the potential tension. “How are you feeling?”

 _Oh, you know… still mortified. And hopelessly attracted to you. But other than that…_ “Fine, I feel fine.”

“Really?” Rey asks as she hops down off the bed and Finn groans internally, knowing only too well that whatever was going through that evil head of hers it wasn’t good. “Not feeling a bit… I don’t know, _lightheaded_ or anything?”

“My head is sufficiently _heavy_ thank you very much.”

“Well,” Dameron looks far too amused for Finn’s liking, removing the offending torch from his pocket once again, “I’m going to check your pupils and your vitals again and if they’re all good then we should have you out of here within the next hour. So long, that is, as you have someone that can keep an eye on you for, say, six to eight hours. Just to be on the safe side.”

“Don’t you worry, Dr Se- Dr _Dameron_ , I got this.”

“God help me,” Finn mutters under his breath, for more reasons than one, as the doctor inches closer once again. But at least his traitorous heart isn’t giving him away this time…

“Are those burritos? It may come as a surprise to you to learn that that’s probably one of the few things that I _haven’t_ seen in here, so congratulations. They better be from Maz’s place or you’re going to go way down in my estimation.”

You would be forgiven for thinking that all the stars had aligned to make this moment possible from Rey’s reaction to that; as if that were it, they were officially soulmates and should just elope already.

“There’s no other place as far as I’m concerned. You obviously take your burritos seriously.”

“You bet I do. Same drill as last time…” the older man smirks, palm coming to land on the side of Finn’s face once again, contact almost burning him. The test only takes half as long this time without the distraction, which is probably a relief for all involved. “Pupil reaction still as good. Now, if you can pull the front of your gown down just a little…”

His cheeks instantly turn pink and he’s pretty sure that there will be no indication of something wrong with his head to be found _there_ but, then again, he’s not the one with the medical degree… “S-sure.” All his focus goes into blocking his best friend out, because he _really_ doesn’t want to see her face.

“It’s caught at the back… may I?”

 _Fuck, you can do anything you want._ “Go ahead.” The feeling of the doctor’s fingers on his bare skin as he unties the strings at the base of his neck sends shivers down his spine and it takes every ounce of self-restraint he possesses to refrain from think about them running over other parts of his body. The gown eventually comes loose and he shoves it down just enough for his modesty to be preserved. Dr Dameron gives him a soft smile as he guides him to sit back once again, putting in the ear buds of his stethoscope before placing the cool metal against Finn’s chest.

“Sorry, it’s a little cold.”

 _No, cold is good. Cold is very good._ “It’s fine.” There’s silence for a moment as Dameron does… whatever he’s trying to do and Finn looks at Rey, or anywhere that isn’t the doctor’s chest, for his own sanity.

“Vitals are great… Well, it looks like you’ll be leaving us.”

Arching an eyebrow, Finn chuckles nervously. “I really hope that you mean the hospital and not in the greater scheme of things.”

Dr Dameron smiles, really smiles, the kind that causes the skin at the corner of his eyes to crinkle, and drapes his stethoscope around his neck once again. “The hospital. I think you’ll be with us in the other sense for a _little_ while longer,” he chuckles, quickly jumping to his patient’s aid when he sees the younger man struggling to re-tie the string on his gown, “I’m going to write you a prescription and then I’ll get Jess to get started on your discharge papers.”

Finn gives his thanks once he’s properly clothed- well, as properly clothed as a man in a flimsy hospital gown can be- and returns the enthusiastic thumbs up he receives Rey upon hearing the good news. Producing a prescription pad seemingly out of nowhere, the doctor seems to smile wryly to himself as he gets to scribbling, looking satisfied when he rips it off and places it in Finn’s outstretched hand.

He’s examines it to see what he needs to take, brow furrowing in confusion as he flips it over twice to make sure he hasn’t missed anything… Because the only thing on the page is the name ‘Poe Dameron’ scrawled in impressively elegant script. “Uh… I think you missed something?”

Poe, as he now knows his first name is, takes the piece of paper back, chuckling to himself. “Silly me… I forgot the most important part. There you go.”

Finn’s cheeks begin to burn when his eyes scan the sheet once again, chewing on his lower lip as he reads it again and again.

 The new information, the most important part, was Dr Poe Dameron’s phone number.

So maybe, just maybe, his luck wasn’t _so_ bad after all…


End file.
